Nightsisters of Dathomir SL Star Wars Wiki
Welcome to the Nightsisters of Dathomir SL Star Wars Wiki Nightsisters of SL Star Wars Rp. Learn the history and on going story of the Nightsisters in Second Life Star Wars rp. Aurillia City In the years after the great fall of the empire and to the time that Lady Kia took over most of Dathomir with her Nightsisters clan. She has unlike others put on the face of a deplomat and brought forth change as in part of forming a new Confederation of Independent systems, with other worlds of the galaxy, She has pushed in a influx of massive mount of financial gains and welth that has never been seen. In so doing the city of Aurillia once ran sacked and almost left to rot has now become the center of trade in the sector of the galaxy. to the point of its rebuilt. A new space port has been built and its well protected from outside attacks even from ranor's or the Gapping spiders. Worlds all over come to dathomir to trade at its wounderful new port of entray. Aurillia's Cantina and city square The city deals in many things from spices and goods. to even some slave trade as it is a custom on Dathomir. With there ag reements with the many Hutt syndicates and other worlds. Dathomir has exploded and its city shows it. From there massive walls. To there Giant Cantina where some of the most beautyful slave girls and men can be seen working there. The Spaceport Authority has the most state of the art systems to see all ships comeing into there sector of space and to maintain order in how the ships dock and are unloaded. This is one of the most importaint jobs in the city. The Main Square of the city is set by a massive stone clock, this was a gift from all the clans on dathomir, not just the nightsister clan. It is here to remind all this is a open trade city and all sith and jedi to republic to pirate are welcome to come trade here. The Medical Center in the city of Aurillia holds some of the most impressive medical system's for the sick and wounded. It has become a place not only for the staff to work but for those seaking to learn new ways to heal to come and learn. The City Hall of Aurillia, This is the heart of the city, the Governess rules over the city and her office and those who work under her operate out of this building, all records of transactions in the city are keep on file, and all importaint things of the city are delt with here. The outer wall near the river is more of a way to sit and enjoy the views of the sunsets and other things so the people may have a walk area to relax with some trees covering some rays of light. Nightsisters_Keep Forest_of_Dathomir NightSisters Spellweaver Clan history 'Nightsisters Members List' 'HIGH MOTHER' High Mother Lady Kia 'HIGH ELDER' Lady A'mira Lady Charice 'ELDER'S' Lady Sheylira 'NIGHTSISTER ASSASSIN'S' Lady Raven Lady Reyka Lady Widow Lady Axia Lady Tirza 'NIGHTSISTER SPELL WEAVER'S' Lady Kanari Lady_Mae 'NIGHTSISTERS WARRIOR'S' Lady Sera Lady Inga Lady Sandra 'Misty Mountain' 'Witches' Members List Lady Lessa Witchsong Lady Korlandra Lady Ekeemah Toukuet Lady Alema Lady Seuna Ailaera Sirith 'Rancor Pets' [http://nightsistersofdathomirslstarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rancors_of_the_Spellweavers ' Rancors of the Spellweavers '] Rancors of the Misty Mountain Latest activity Category:Browse